Black Friday Love
by SureSnowflake
Summary: Black Friday a full shopping morning, where you go to get great deals. No one except to find love. One-Shot


BLACK FRIDAY LOVE

Elsa's POV

Anna and I were standing outside the store waiting for it to open. "Agh! It's freezing out here, why couldn't they let us in and wait inside!" My sister Anna said as she jumping up and down to keep warm, "Well, you were the one who wanted to get here extra early." I teasingly said, she glared at me "At least I'm wearing coat! Seriously Elsa, how are you not freezing?!" I just shrugged my shoulders; honestly the cold just never bothered me. My sister and I are waiting to buy a new TV, Anna broke are old one when she was playing with Olaf; Olaf is are Siberian husky.

It is 2am in the morning and the store doesn't even open till 6. The sky is pitch black with star that you can barely see under the city lights. I see a stand not far from where we're standing selling hot chocolate. Mum…..chocolate; you see me and my sister just adorer chocolate. "Hey Anna, I'm going to get some hot chocolate, you want some?"

"Oh ya, could you also see if they have a Carmel creamer too?"

"Sure" I shrugged and walked away to the hot chocolate stand.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

"Bunny, why did we come so early?!" I growled at my roommate, I'm not an early riser! Plus I hate to just stand around doing nothing for hours on end! "Because you lost the bet; so now you have to help me get a new TV, for my Xbox playstation, I want."

"Ya, ya, I know, you don't have to rub it in, man. But you so cheated, you had an ace in your sleeve!" (A/N: I do not know much about cards, so just go with it.)

"Oh, so you didn't have a few cards up your sleeve there, aeh?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. I just glared at him, he grinned knowing I did, and turned around waiting for his new TV.

Jack was to continue to grumble when something caught his eye. He turns his head and saw a girl that looked around his age. She tall for a girl, she has platinum blonde hair that in a loose French braid. She's wearing a baby blue beanie, a long sleeve, dark blue, shirt with some white swirls on it. Her skinny jeans were a brighter blue then her shirt, and wore white knee high boots.

Jack couldn't see her face since her back was towards him. But what really got his attention was that she wasn't wearing a coat! "Isn't she freezing?" he thought. "I mean the cold never bothered me, but her?" His curiosity getting the better of him "Hey Bunny, I'll be right back I'm goanna umm…get us some hot chocolate." I said and hurried off before he could say anything to me.

* * *

><p>Elsa's POV<p>

I walked up to the hot chocolate stand and got 2 hot chocolate mine with vanilla creamer and Anna's with Carmel creamer. I paid the guy for are drinks and turned to go back to Anna when I bumped into someone, thankful I didn't spill the coco, though Anna would have a fit if I did. "Oh, I'm sorry," I looked up and find a man who looks like my age who is incredible handsome, his eyes where crystal blue, he also had white hair. I wonder if he died it or if it natural? His strong jaw line out-line his perfect faces an- WAIT, WHAT?! Elsa get it together! ", Sir."

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I was walking towards the girl wondering if this is a good idea or not. I stand in-line behind her, she probably at best a head shorter than me. Man, she pretty, I can now see the side of her face. She has the mo-"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir" knocking me out of my thoughts. She is now completely facing me with 2 coffee cups in her hands. Forget what I said about her being pretty. Man, she gorgeous! She has a heart shape chin with the brightness blue eyes the world has ever seen, her small button nose, and rose pink lips, gorgeous indeed.

"Oh, it's ok I should've been watching where I was going." I say.

"No, no, it my fault, I should've paid more attention."

"No, really it ok; by the way the name is Jack."

"Hi Jack, my name is Elsa." Elsa mmmm…that's a pretty name.

"Well Elsa is a lovely name for a lovely lady." I say, Elsa blushed a little bit as she smiled man that smiled. "Well thank you." She looked down at her cups then back at me. "Well, umm…it was nice to meet you, but I must get back to my sister, goodbye Jack." Then she walked back into the crowed. I went up to the table and order some hot chocolate. Letting my mind to wonder if I'll ever meet Elsa again?

* * *

><p>AN

Hi Everybody! Ok so this is my first fanfiction ever and more likely very, very, bad. But let me know what you think. also if there any misspelling or grammar that not right please let me know. Because I know there will be, even when I checked it. Thanks!

SureSnowflake


End file.
